


Chateau

by holloway88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, JJ is rich, M/M, Smut, Uh oh yuri is catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: This wasn't love.This was just good sex.That's what Yuri told himself when he found himself thinking about the obnoxious Canadian skater that he had been rivaling with for years.





	Chateau

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the yoi fandom is very late, and is nothing but smut for a pairing that isn't even my otp. What a wild ride inspiration for writing can be. I really just had this idea of JJ being super rich and having a super nice house and fucking Yuri in it. Takes place five years after canon ends, so Yuri is 21 and JJ is 25.

This wasn't love.

This was just good sex.

That's what Yuri told himself when he found himself thinking about the obnoxious Canadian skater that he had been rivaling with for years. The now twenty one year old Russian had been involved with this _relationship_ , of sorts, with JJ for the past year and a half. It started after Yuri kicked his ass at the Rostlecom Cup in Moscow last year, and was extremely boastful at the kiss and cry. The banquet, however, was a different story.

-

He wore his medal for the whole night, showing off his gold, but JJ didn't seem as obnoxious as he normally did. It was no secret that his engagement had been called off, Isabella had no hard feelings towards him but she wasn't happy with their relationship. They were on good terms, but it was still a touchy subject for him. That didn't stop Yuri from kicking him over it. "Oi, Leroy. Quit moping about your girl and get a drink." he spat. 

"I don't want to drink tonight." JJ ran his hand through his hair and slouched down against the bar counter. "Congratulations on gold, Yuri. You really deserve it." he gave a genuine smile to the blonde and turned back to lay his head down.

Yuri sighed, frustrated. "Aw, fuck. Come on, Leroy. You make me party every year when you win gold, so I'm going to make you do the same." he grabbed JJ by the arm, forcing him out of his chair. By twenty the blonde had grown considerably, and by 24 JJ had grown even more, still taller than Yuri. "Don't be a killjoy, come on." he pulled, forcing the other man to follow him to the main floor where the other skaters were talking.

Christ, who was still fucking coming around, was trying to convince Yuuri and Viktor into pole dancing. Phichit was documenting the entire thing with his new camera, and some of the other skaters were dispersed throughout the crowd. Coaches and others alike were spread out around, and Yuri wrinkled his nose trying to decide what to do.

He hated these things as much as he did when he was fifteen, but now that he's an adult he can't just dip out. "Fuck it, Leroy, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm?" JJ asked, looking at him with big grey eyes.

"Fuck's sake, what do you want to do? What will get you out of this sad shitty mood." Yuri tapped his foot on the ground and huffed.

What can he say, just because he was older doesn't mean he wasn't less angsty.

"Dance with me." JJ answered immediately.

"What?" Yuri stuttered.

"Isabella would dance with me at these. It's kind of sad that I don't have anyone to dance with, now." he answered, pouting his lips.

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek, debating. After a frustrated huff he rolled his eyes, "Fine." he muttered and stood up straight, holding his hands out. "What are we dancing?"

"Just follow my lead." JJ smiled, grabbing onto Yuri's hand and placing the other on his waist. In any other circumstance Yuri would have cursed at him, but he had forced him to leave the bar and he had agreed to dance, so he let it happen. They moved slowly and awkwardly, trying to get used to each other's movements. They had left enough room in between them to look like they were middle school kids at their first dance, and Yuri huffed at this. Dance was supposed to be filled with emotion, not this blocky shit that they had going on.

In the next step Yuri moved closer to JJ, "If you're going to lead, then lead like you mean it." he demanded.

JJ smiled that obnoxious smile that Yuri was used to. "Fine, Yuri." he dragged out Yuri's name a little too long for Yuri's liking. Increasing his pace, the two continued dancing. They had caught the attention of Chris who was watching them with a smirk on his lips. Yuri shot him a glare when he saw him, cursing in his head that Chris was never going to let him live this down.

They kept dancing for a long time, Yuri lost track of how long it had been. He hated to admit it, but JJ was a fairly good dancer. He knew how to lead, at least, and he was getting better as time passed. "It's probably getting late." Yuri said quietly, not breaking the dance.

"Mmm." JJ agreed.

"I should probably go back to my room." Yuri continued.

"One more thing before you go?" JJ asked.

Yuri had half a mind to tell him to piss off, that he had no place to ask Yuri for favors since Yuri offered his time to get JJ out of his pathetic sad ass state. Instead he just nodded and mumbled a feisty "Sure."

JJ closed the gap between them briefly, the heat radiated off of him. He pressed his mouth against Yuri's neck, "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly, still dancing. 

The heat went straight to Yuri's knees and made him wobble, stumbling in the dance. His cheeks flushed, but he mumbled another shy "Sure." The distance between them was completely closed, JJ pressing his lips against Yuri's in a sweet kiss that made Yuri see stars. While it happened he wasn't aware of anything else around him, besides JJ. When he pulled away, much to quickly for Yuri's taste, he was vividly aware of everyone around him as he quickly looked around to see if anybody was staring.

He only caught eyes with Katsuki who gave him what had to be the most concerned dad-like expression Yuri had ever seen. That pissed Yuri off, like he couldn't take care of himself. Like Katsuki thought he would just let JJ kiss him if he didn't want it. In the heat of the moment he pushed himself into JJ's neck, "My room's pretty close if you wanna join me?" he whispered, making JJ's breathing hitch.

"You want to?" he asked.

"Of course, asshole. I wouldn't offer something I don't want to do." he hissed through gritted teeth.

He pulled back from JJ and started walking towards the door, JJ on his tail like a lost puppy. This was probably a bad idea, but Yuri didn't really care. He was horny and JJ was here and willing. If he's being honest, he always had a sort of hate-fuck thing for the guy. It's kind of hard not to. Yuuri gracefully excused himself from Viktor's company and rushed to meet Yuri near the door. "Oh, hey Yuri."

"What do you want, Katsudon." Yuri snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright? You know, Viktor and I could give you a ride to your hotel or anywhere you need to go..." he said carefully, smiling politely at JJ who was trying hard not to take offense to Yuuri's underlying 'are you okay' question.

"I can take care of myself, Katsudon, I'm not a child. I'm fine." he assured him. "And, I'm busy." he grabbed JJ's wrist and pulled him out of the banquet hall, quickly maneuvering the halls until they left the building.

\--

After that first night in Yuri's hotel room he found that he couldn't get rid of JJ even if he wanted to. After one night where Yuri was completely in charge, the next time was totally different. JJ was gaining some more confidence and was back to his usual obnoxious self. Every time since then had been a mix of the two, but Yuri would never admit that he preferred it when JJ was in charge.

This wasn't love.

Yuri reminded himself as he picked up his phone and dialed the all-to-familiar phone number.

This wasn't love.

Yuri reminded himself when JJ answered with the same voice that made him melt. "Hey, kitten." he purred. "Yeah, I'm almost there." he answered, Yuri could hear the sound of traffic. He was in the car, obviously. "Wait outside and I'll be there in five minutes." the call ended and Yuri stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and stormed outside.

JJ had convinced him to come to Canada for a week. Yuri refused to stay with him, though, and opted for a hotel room. He didn't want it to get personal. This was _just_ about sex, after all. Exactly five minutes later JJ arrived in his sporty black car, Yuri rolled his eyes at the custom license plate that read K1NGJJ. He got in the passenger seat and buckled. "Took you long enough." Yuri commented.

"Well you could have stayed with me at my place." JJ responded.

Yuri folded his arms, "I like hotels."

"Then waiting for me to make it through traffic is the price you must pay, kitten." he sped out of the parking lot, heading back in the direction he came from.

Yuri hadn't expected much from JJ's house, to be honest. He didn't know why, he _should_ have expected a lot. This _is_ JJ after all. When they pulled up it was massive, making Yuri question how the hell this guy can afford all this, while Yuri was living in a one bedroom back in St. Petersburg and could barely afford that. "Holy shit, Leroy." Yuri said. It looked like a castle, to put it simply. It was made of stone, or maybe brick, Yuri couldn't tell, and had perfect symmetry on either side of the door. He was honestly surprised a moat and draw bridge didn't accompany it.

"You can't expect anything less from a king." JJ said with a wink as they parked the car, stepping out onto his property.

Maybe Yuri should have taken his fan club more seriously and sold himself out on merch.

Yuri followed JJ to the door, he let Yuri go in first like a gentlemen of course, and locked up afterwards. Looking around Yuri was still shocked, the place was flawless. "Like what you see? Bedroom's even nicer, Kitten." he pulled Yuri in for a kiss and Yuri responded eagerly. JJ's hands were already roaming Yuri's body, his mouth still pressed against Yuri's.

"Are you gonna show me or are you gonna just keep talking about it?" Yuri managed to say when JJ was making work of leaving a hickey on Yuri's neck.

"I guess I can show you." he smiled deviously and grabbed Yuri's hand, gently leading him up the grand staircase.

Seriously, Yuri really should have marketed himself better.

They eventually found their way to JJ's bedroom, which was nicer than the room they had been in downstairs. His bed was massive, for starters, and it was a four poster canopy bed that Yuri used to want when he was a child. Fluffy blankets and pillows filled it, and JJ was quick to kiss Yuri all the way to the bed, pushing him down on it so that he sank in. "Holy fuck, Jean, this bed is fucking awesome."

"Way better than the hotel, hm?" he asked, kissing Yuri on the jawline and the neck right behind his ear. Yuri let out a soft moan and cursed, already worked up by him.

"We're wearing too much." Yuri said and tugged at JJ's shirt, wanting him to take it off.

"Are you in a hurry, kitten?" JJ asked, pulling Yuri's shirt off of him first.

"Fuck, yes." Yuri moaned when JJ's mouth was on his chest, sucking and biting, hot and wet and, "Fuck." Yuri moaned again, tugging harder at JJ's shirt.

He laughed and pulled it off, pressing himself against Yuri's chest. "Better?"

"Almost. Pants." Yuri said with a huff, kissing JJ roughly.

Somewhere between all of the kisses JJ was showering Yuri in, they managed to discard their pants and crawl farther into the center of the bed. JJ had grabbed the lube from the side table and poured a good amount onto his fingers, warming it up a bit before teasing Yuri by rubbing his hand down the curve of his ass. "Fuck, Jean, do it already." Yuri bucked his hips a bit, wiggling side to side to entice him. JJ shook his head playfully and pushed in, taking in every sound and breath that Yuri made. It had been a while since they were able to do this in person, usually it had to be done over video chat, so he gave him extra long to get adjusted.

Eventually he added a second finger, scissoring him and curling his fingers just right to make Yuri grit his teeth to try and hold back the moans. "I want to hear you, kitten." JJ reminded him as he pumped his fingers, twisting them to get him ready.

Yuri moaned, _loud_ , when JJ added the third digit. The sound made JJ dangerously close to finishing, before it had even started, and he bit his lip to hold himself back.

"Would you do it already, fuck." Yuri asked.

JJ pulled out and Yuri whined, but he was quick to roll on a condom and add a bit more lube for good measure before he was lining himself up with Yuri's entrance. "Are you ready, kitten?" he asked, teasing him with the tip.

" _Yes_ , Jean, fuck yes." Yuri whined, hair splayed everywhere behind him and face red with arousal. JJ pushed in, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Yuri. When Yuri bucked his hips up he knew that was Yuri's way of telling him to move, they had discussed it before. So JJ did, and boy did he feel like he was on cloud nine.

"Fuck, Yuri." he sighed as he pushed in again, "You're so tight, and hot, and beautiful, and-"

Yuuri cut him off by grabbing one of JJ's hands and bringing it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. That was something JJ quickly learned that he and Yuri both enjoyed, a _lot_. The wet hot sensation from Yuri's ass and his mouth always sent JJ over the edge quickly. He picked up the pace, going faster and harder the way that Yuri liked it, hitting just the right spot. Yuri felt his orgasm coming on quickly, the tight heat pooled in his gut was overpowering his senses. "Fuck, Jean, fuck," Yuri moaned, breathing faster and faster until he was coming over his stomach and seeing stars.

JJ's favorite thing in the whole world to see was Yuri's face, especially when he was coming. He watched Yuri become overtaken by pleasure and he knew he wasn't far off. A few more movements and he was moaning Yuri's name while coming in his ass.

He pulled out slowly, a little lightheaded from his orgasm, and rolled the condom off, tossing it into the trashcan next to his bed. "Washcloth." Yuri said quietly.

They both laughed when JJ looked at him, covered in his own cum. When the lust had wore off it was always funny to them. "Of course, be right back." JJ quickly rushed to the bathroom, which was in his bedroom of fucking _course_ , and returned with a warm and damp wash rag. He cleaned Yuri up and helped him get comfortable in bed, tossing him some pajama pants from his drawer that he knew Yuri would like.

Fuck. Yuri thought while he watched JJ take care of him, making sure he was okay and asking if he wanted anything.

This was just supposed to be about sex.

**Author's Note:**

> The main is still otayuri and viktuuri so maybe expect some more content related to those ships in the future?


End file.
